creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lost Episodes/@comment-26054278-20150221225325/@comment-26054278-20150505103914
Yes, actually, the story also said that Sid's favorite material was cartoons. Yes, the material he intentionally made dark and twisted. I disagree, it works for all of them, & none of them, simultaneously. By which I mean that, in Slimebeast's continuity, all Lost Episodes either come from Sid or are attempts to copy him, & anyone who says otherwise is wrong. However, Slimebeast's continuity is not relevant to the continuity of other Lost Episode writers. Different canons, different rules. No, because he addressed the continuity and relevance to the other Lost Episodes in the first sentence. It's weird that you would make this complaint considering you praise the author of Autopilot for not having the speaker directly say everything. The point is that Sid is becoming withdrawn from reality & identifying more with his fantasy world. Killing his parents could either be a utilitarian tactic to keep them from stopping him, or just more of his obsession with gore & inability to distinguish fantasy & reality. Of course, essentially downloading his brain into a tape ensures that he can keep doing what he loves forever, without pesky concerns like eating & sleeping. Given Sid's character, I absolutely believe that he would do this if he could, & since Slimebeast's stories often don't have a clear dividing line between the natural & the supernatural, he can. I praise Autopilot because it doesn't need to explain everything. A story can explain too little at times. Also, this pasta would have been way more interesting if it was actually in Sid's head. I'm not super familiar with bank protocol, but I have absolutely heard of examples where dead people are not found until someone comes to collect something that they owe, & the ending does say that everything will come to light when the bank comes to investigate the house. As for the power, it's implied that whatever Sid did to himself is responsible for keeping everything up & running, something which is corroborated in the story's sequel when Sid turns out to be able to act from within the tape. And I hate the sequel more than I hate this pasta. The Star Wars and BO paragraphs fit just fine within their respective sections, so I don't even see what the complaint is. So what if those sections could be shortened slightly, it's bad writing to elaborate on what the speaker is trying to get across using examples? What? It is bad because he already used examples to get across the same points earlier in the story. It is pretty much padding because he already told us and gave examples for everything he is telling us. Yeah, you give this ending such high praise, but how is "My phone is on the counter and my daughter is dead" any less silly than Sid being a cartoon? Autopilot comes from a logical place and explains what is going on in a way that I viewed as pretty logical and well-explained. "Could happen"? I guess technically, it's physically possible, but it's still not that likely. Either way, I think that's a poor reason to consider it the better ending. It is pretty much the same thing we were talking about with suspension of disbelief. I find Autopilot much easier to believe and understand than this story. Also, Autopilot, for me, has a much better build-up and writing that suits the style. Maybe most people like the story because it's pretty good? Jeff the Killer, Squidward's Suicide, Dead Bart, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, and Sonic.exe were all popular stories that a lot of people liked/loved. No it's not perfect, but it's already incredibly difficult to find creepypastas that are well-written & original enough to be worth reading. The originality was the one point that I'm pretty sure I acknowledged in my review. And while it is well-written, I don't feel the writing matches the story. Really, it comes down to personal preference. I dislike it quite a bit, you don't. Simple as that.